The Other
by yue-chan
Summary: Mommy, why am I alone?
1. Chapter 1

Note: This was supposed to be the prologue of one of my long stories but it got too deep. Hence I'm posting it here as a one-shot. It's based on the poem about abortion very common around profiles and the net but has nothing to do with that, as you will see. Yet it's still very sad.

* * *

The Other

* * *

_Month One_

Mommy, I am very small, but I'm starting to understand things. Here is warm and nice, and so close to you. Thank you mommy. I can't do anything yet and it makes me anxious. I love the sound of your voice. Every time you sing I try to wave my arms and legs. Your heartbeat is my favorite lullaby.

_Month Two_

Something funny happened today, mommy. I stretched my legs and guess what? I found someone else here, with me. I'm so happy! We are both small but we like the same things. Like your heartbeat and your songs. Do you know you are singing for two?

_Month Three_

You know what mommy? I'm a boy! The other one is a boy too! I hope that makes you happy. We always want you to be happy. We don't like it when you cry, mommy. Make us want to cry too.

_Month Four_

We are always touching now mommy. I stretch my arm and he kicks me. But don't worry, we won't hurt each other. I guess it's just getting a little tight here. Sorry. I love when we hold hands. It's hard, we can't see yet, but it's so nice. Will you hold our hands too mommy?

_Month Five_

We met a woman today. It was the first time and it got us a little confused. Her voice is nice tough, almost as nice as yours mommy. We felt her touch near us, that was nice too. I tried to kick, tell her we are here, that we liked her. She seemed happier after that.

_Month Six_

There's a man here today. I'm a little scared, he seems angry. You don't like it either, we can tell. The other holds my hand tight. It's nice but not enough. I like the woman much better. She sang to us and I hope she's there when we come out. Mommy why don't you sing anymore?

_Month Seven_

We can hear that man again and feel your touch really close to us. We want to touch you too, mommy, to make you smile and sing. It's been so long since you sang for us. But we can't go out, not yet. Sorry mommy. Please don't cry.

_Month Eight_

We are so big now mommy! And here is really tight! The kicks started to hurt so we try not to do it anymore. I don't want to hurt the other and he doesn't wants to hurts me either. We still hold hands tough. No harm done with that. Something is going to happen soon we can feel it. But the man still scares me.

Mommy, what's divorce?

_Month Nine_

We are coming out! I'm sorry if it hurts but I'm so happy! I will see you and the other! He is happy too, I can tell by the way he moves his arms around me. Someone says 'push'. I don't know what it means but it makes everything tremble and squeeze. It's hard, there isn't much space left. I go first but I'm not scared. I know I will see you two soon.

I…I don't understand. I'm here and I know he is out too! So where is he? Where is the other that held my hand? I move my eyes but there is no one. Just big blurs in white. Mommy! Mommy! Help! I can't find him!

Mommy comes. Her arms are big and nice but so empty. I'm sure the other should be here too so why? I feel something hitting my face. Mommy is crying now. I cry too.

Mommy, why am I alone?


	2. Mirror

Okay, since **PorcelainDollxx** and **nene-san** asked for a continuation, here it is. This will NOT be a long story. Instead I'm making it a small drabble collection. Why small? Well I never tried to do something like this before so I don't know where it will lead me. That said keep in mind updates may or may not be regular.

I'll TRY to keep things in some sort of chronologic order and develop the characters properly. Since the twins are still children the beginning will be purely brotherly love. As they grow (and if I get that far) I'll ask the readers if they want me to keep it brotherly or to take things to the yaoi level (nothing serious tough. I'm not planning in writing any smutt/lemons/limes).

Reviews as well as prompt suggestions are most welcomed.

* * *

_Prompt: Mirror_

* * *

Little Kouichi stares at the thing, his young mind at lost. He couldn't understand that thing, and the fact it stood hidden for him till now didn't help.

Maybe he wasn't supposed to look at it? Just like he wasn't supposed to go to the kitchen?

But the kitchen does boo-boo. This thing…it was different.

Reaching out, chubby hands touched the thing, feeling its cold surface. The image on the other side did the same. So confusing…Kouichi knew there was only one Kouichi!

Or was it?

The little boy patted the thing, hoping to get a reaction, but all he managed was to see himself doing it from the other side.

Why?

If there was another Kouichi on the other side, why couldn't he reach him? If he did they could play together! The house wouldn't be so big and empty anymore!

Maybe that boy wasn't another Kouichi? Maybe he was someone else?

The boy took a step back, stopping his pounding to offer his hand instead, hoping the other would reach for it.

But moments passed by and the other just stood there, his position the same as little Kouichi's. And by each moment the boy grew more confuse, sad and fearful.

What if the other never reached for him? Was that why he was on the other side? To stay away?

Would he stay away forever?

Overwhelmed by so many emotions little Kouichi started to cry, his high pitched voice breaking the silence as small tears rolled down his chubby, red face. Immediately steps were heard and a distressed Tomoko entered the room.

"What's the matter, Ko-chan? Are you hurt?" – the woman picked the child with all the care in the world, bringing him to her chest. Her eyes traveled through the room but there was nothing dangerous here.

Little Kouichi hugged his mother the best he could, still crying loudly, hiding his tear stained face from the thing. He understood it now. What he felt…

That thing makes boo-boo too.

While the child cried his innocent heart out Tomoko remained still in the room, trying to understand why her son seemed so scared by a simple mirror.


	3. Toys

Sorry for the delay. I got caught up with other things.

**Digidestined Ninja of Sunshine** – Glad you like it. Chibi twins are the cutest! ^^

**PorcelainDollxx** – Don't worry, I'm planning on keep on switching from Kouichi to Kouji so they will both have his share of cute, heart-breaking moments.

**Asarikou-chan** – That's the funny thing about mirrors. They can be really creepy or really cute, depends of how you use them. About your question, I don't know if the twins will meet. I would like them to but I don't know if this story will go that far.

**nene-san** – don't worry. Kouichi won't cry in this one.

Now guys I really could use some prompts ideas (I have been really busy lately and I have a lot of stories to work on). You don't need to explain the whole thing, just give me one word and I'll try to make something out of it, okay? ;)

Here we go…

* * *

_Prompt: Toys_

* * *

Little Kouji stared at the toys again, not sure of what he was supposed to do. He could hear his daddy talking, but the words were far too big for him to understand.

Maybe his daddy wanted him to pick a toy?

But why? Daddy wouldn't play with him. Not that Kouji hadn't tried, but every time he did his daddy would just go away, leaving him alone.

So why he needs toys?

Walking around that big house filled with toys, little Kouji looked and looked. He loved to play. So he would play even if his daddy wouldn't! He just had to find the right toy!

And Kouji did. Looking behind a big teddy bear, little Kouji found exactly what he was looking for.

A doll? – Kousei frowned, casting his cell phone aside to see his small son trying to dig out a doll nearly his side from a pile of plushy animals.

The child smiled sweetly, looking to his daddy before going back for the toy. He couldn't understand the word 'doll', it was new to him but Kouji didn't mind. He had something else to do, like take his new toy. He couldn't wait for them to play together! It would be fun!

And maybe this toy would be like the ones in the TV? The ones that 'woke up' during the night?

Little Kouji hoped so. But if this toy didn't wake up it was fine too. He'll just have to look for a shinny star and make his wish and the toy would become his true friend.

Kousei approached with uneasy steps, helping his son dig out the doll. Kouji giggled happily when they finished, hugging his new toy, his young mind blissful unaware of the whole situation.

This one? You sure?

The child blinked, once again confused by his daddy's actions. Wasn't he supposed to choose a toy? Then why his daddy was looking at him like he did something wrong? Kouji looked at his new toy, tilting his head to the side. He liked that one. They were almost the same size, have the same dark hair and eyes. The toy was even wearing blue, little Kouji's favorite color.

Most of all, this toy was all alone. Just like Kouji was.

All the more reason for them to play together and be friends.

Kouji held the toy's hand tight and looked at his daddy, waiting for him to say yes.

But Kousei just shook his head 'no'.

Feeling something was wrong Kouji hugged his new toy again. He didn't want to let go! They would be friends now! Play together! Just like the movie, Kouji would wish really hard and the toy would gain life and play with him every day! Little Kouji was sure of it!

But his arms were too small, too weak. His daddy took the toy, putting it away and picking an unwilling Kouji up.

The child wined, little arms stretched as his childish mind wished for the toy to wake up, to come with him before it was too late!

But the toy didn't move and Kouji was dragged out of the store. The moment the toy was out of his sigh he started to cry. He wouldn't have a friend now.

Sorry, Kouji. It's just…that wasn't the right toy.

But it was. It was the perfect toy.

But little Kouji couldn't talk yet. Being so young he could just cry, heartbroken for the lost of his first friend. And because his daddy, with all his big, complicated words couldn't see that.


	4. Park

Hey guys! I'm so happy! Last chapter got five reviews! Thank you so much! I just realize I get Brazilian visitors! E aí, gente? Beleza? Bom saber que eu não sou a única maluca fã de digimon que lê fics em inglês ^^

**Digidestined Ninja of Sunshine** – Yeah, I hate Kousei for that too ¬¬

**nene-san** – (gives little Kouji to nene-san) Here. He definitely needs a hug.

**Asarikou-chan** – Kousei is a single dad which, in my opinion, is worse to be a single mom. I also always considered Kousei a little workaholic and not the most parental of parents.

**PorcelainDollxx** – the twins will grow up. It's just I love the idea of them little and all the non-verbal communication going around. Loved your idea. I'll try to use it for Kouichi soon.

**LBanime** – Thanks for your ideas, I'll try to use them. I'm an only child so sometimes I forget how simple things can be so amusing to kids. -.-'

Now to the story! o/

* * *

_Prompt: Park_

* * *

Little Kouichi took a step back, arms darting straight for his mother's legs and holding tight. He didn't like it there. Sure it was big and green and little Kouichi loved green but it was too noisy. He didn't know those kids either. Why where they screaming and running?

Don't they know they can fall and hurt? And why are their mommies fine? His mommy was always so scared when he runs.

Then again it could be because little Kouichi wasn't good at running. Yet.

Tomoko sighed, picking her scared child.

"I told you Ko-chan wouldn't like it."

Kouichi moved, looking over his mommy's shoulder at his granny. Granny wanted him here? But why?

"Nonsense. Every child likes the park." – granny talked back. Reaching out she patted Kouichi's head softly – "Kouichi, don't you want to go? Make friends?"

At this the small pair of eyes lighted up. Friends? So here is where friends are? Nodding the child started to twist and turn, wavering his small arms and legs until his mommy finally gave up and put him down.

But when it came to the next step little Kouichi realized he didn't know what to do.

"It's okay, Kouichi." – granny said with a smile – "You can go there."

Still confused, the child looked for his mommy, trying to figure what he should do. But Tomoko just smiled and nodded.

Looking back to the children, Kouichi realized he had been stared at. By a lot of kids. Scared, he hid behind his mommy's legs.

Tomoko looked at her mother, ready to call the whole thing off when Kouichi finally moved. Surprising he didn't run away or asked to be picked like she expected.

Instead little Kouichi let go of his mommy's legs, getting closer to the children. Chubby hands up to his chest and twisting nervously, the small boy swallowed hard before shyly offering one of his hands to a girl with long dark hair in ponytails. Giggling the girl accepted the hand, pulling her new friend forward the rest of the children.

For a moment, everything was fine. And even if Kouichi didn't know what 'fine' was he laughed, happy he wasn't alone anymore.

But then someone called. Kouichi didn't listen. That wasn't his mommy's voice or granny's so it was okay, right? Little Kouichi was about to laugh again when he noticed something:

His friend was gone.

Stopping his clumsy walk, little Kouichi stood there, seeing his friend walk away, along with some other children.

Why?

They didn't like Kouichi?

But mommy liked Kouichi. Very, very much. Granny liked Kouichi too. So why this children didn't?

Was it because he couldn't run yet? Or speak complicated words?

Was it because he was alone?

Confused and hurt, little Kouichi turned, walking back to his mommy and granny with his head low. He didn't need to ask to be picked; his mommy was already waiting with big arms open.

Somehow it only made Kouichi cry harder.


	5. Boxes

Sorry guys, no big comments today. I'm cold and with a killing headache. Luckily I finished the chapter before the cold so I think everything is fine. A big, virus-free hug for everyone that reviewed the last chapter. **PorcelainDollxx****, Guest, ****Digidestined Ninja of Sunshine****, ****Kimiko Heroux** and **Asarikou-chan**. I promise I'll take all your suggestions to consideration when the cold let me be.

* * *

_Prompt: Boxes_

* * *

Little Kouiji frowned, doing his best to look big as the men in gray started to come. He didn't like them. In fact he didn't know why they were here. He just knew the bell rung and then his daddy came, opening the door to them like they all lived here too!

But only Kouji and his daddy lived in this house. Why the men have to come?

Running to his daddy, little Kouji pulled his daddy's shirt, trying to get the man's attention. It didn't work, daddy was busy saying complicated words to his small phone and just shoo little Kouji away.

That's when Kouji saw the men in gray again. And they were taking the boxes! Why? Kouji's toys were on those boxes! His clothes and drawings too! Why they were taking everything away?

Would they take Kouji away too?

Scared, little Kouji turned to his daddy again. Why daddy wasn't doing anything? Pulling the man's shirt harder than before Kouji pointed to the men in gray, fear clear on his expression.

But once again Kousei wasn't worried.

"Don't worry, Kouji. You'll have all your toys back on your new house."

What? New house?

Why?

Is that why daddy told him to put his toys in the boxes? Because they couldn't come back to get them? But daddy said it was a game! Kouji had been so happy playing 'hide the toys'.

And why were they leaving anyway? Little Kouji liked it here! He liked his bedroom and his bed and the drawing he did on the wall behind the door so his daddy wouldn't see and get mad.

Why he has to go?

Suddenly another thought crossed Kouji's scared mind. Because daddy was always changing. He would say something and then change it, doing something else. Kouji was still too young to understand about promisesand betrayal but deep in his innocent heart he knew one thing: his daddy couldn't be trusted.

That means daddy could change and they could come back here.

But that also means his daddy could change, take the boxes away, and little Kouij would never see his toys again, new house or not.

Panicking the boy run upstairs, dodging the men in gray. One of them let a box fall but little Kouji didn't care. Not even when his daddy called him angrily little Kouji didn't stop. Not until he reached his room.

Throwing himself over a box with some blue crayon lines Kouji struggled to open it, tugging the tape with his little hands. One of the men in gray helped but Kouji didn't have time to say 'thank you'. He had something to find!

And little Kouji did. Searching the big box he found what he was looking for: a plushy, black wolf. The wolf looked angry, with his scary but soft teeth and yellow eyes but little Kouji like it that way. If the wolf was scary it would scare people away and Kouji would be safe.

No matter where the new house was, or if his other toys were coming too, little Kouji just wanted to be safe.

Safe and not alone.

Giving his bedroom a last look Kouji left, toy firm on his arms. He walked down the stairs nicely, eyeing some men picking things from the floor. Maybe that was in the box that fell?

Looking at his feet, little Kouji noticed there was something close to him. It was one of those things his daddy put pictures in it. What's the name again? Port-eight?

Quickly getting over the name Kouji reached out. His daddy didn't have much of those and little Kouji didn't remember seeing one like this before. It was small, with bright yellow around it. Worse, the picture was face down, making the boy even more curious.

Maybe it was a picture of him and daddy?

Maybe it was something else? Someone else?

But as his small hand finally reached it his daddy came, taking the port-eight away, shoving it into another box.

"Come on, Kouji. Time to go."

Little Kouji blinked, unsure of what to do. He wanted to see the picture but his daddy was leaving.

Deciding he could look for the picture latter little Kouji obeyed, toy still firm on his arms. He couldn't risk his daddy changing his mind and leaving him behind.


	6. Work

Here we go. Another chapter. The cold finally left me so luckily there will be a lot less errors this time.

**PorcelainDollxx** – I couldn't help using a plushy Wolf. It's just too Kouji not to use it. And thanks for helping me with the errors. I will correct it. About the 'complete' status is because I'm not sure when this story will end but you're right, I'll change it.

**Digidestined Ninja of Sunshine** – They are surely cute. The cutest ones in all Digimon sagas if you ask me.

**LBanime** – Really that I seem to have siblings? O.o Well, I'm the older grandchild of the family so maybe it helps. And your last review just nail it. Kouji and Kouichi had really distinct personalities and it's starting to show. ^^

* * *

The other

_Prompt: Work_

* * *

Kouichi blinked, trying to sort out mommy's many words and understand what she was telling him. From what he could tell mommy was going to 'work', something about take care of sick people that needed help. And while little Kouichi knew he needed help when he was sick the young boy couldn't quite understand why his mommy has to do it. Don't those people have their own mommies to do that?

"Granny will stay with you."

At this little Kouichi smiled. He liked granny very much. They would play and cook and granny would teach him all sorts of things like names and stuff.

But granny wasn't mommy. And that revelation nearly brought tears to Kouichi's eyes.

"I want to go too." – Kouichi wined, opening his arms to be picked. Granny always let him help with everything so maybe mommy would let him help too?

"I'm sorry, Ko-chan but you can't." – Tomoko sighed. How could she tell him? She had taken every leave she could, and call up all favors. No matter how much it pains her, she had to go back to work – "You can get sick if you go with mommy."

"I won't. I'm strong." – little Kouichi puffed his chest to look bigger, a determined, and to Tomoko also extremely cute, look on his usual calm face.

"You caught a cold last week remember?"

Kouichi gave her a sheep look, cheeks pink for being proved wrong so easily.

"I am bigger now?" – the child tried. A week was such a long time to him. Unfortunately he only won a pat on the hair.

"You are, Ko-chan. But not big enough. One day, when you grown, you can come with me."

Kouichi nodded, a little unsure of how long it would take but willing to wait. Mommy never lied so it was alright. He would prove he was a big boy!

But there was another thing nagging on Kouichi's innocent mind.

"Where are their mommies?" – seeing his mommy didn't understand little Kouichi tried to explain better – "The sick people. Where are their mommies? Can't they take care of them?"

It was a logical assumption. Kouichi felt really smart for asking that. After all, mommies take care of children, right?

"Some mommies can't take care of their children." – Tomoko tried to look away, to ignore the pleading look she was receiving. But she knew she never could. If not for Kouichi then for knowing there was an identical pair of eyes somewhere, perhaps portraying the same doubts.

Perhaps receiving just as few answers.

Little Kouichi blinked. Mommy was sad? Why? Is it because of what he said? But he didn't want to make mommy sad! Reaching out, he quickly grabbed her hand, pulling her down.

"Mommy." – he whispered, hugging her tight as soon as she allowed it. Little Kouichi felt bad now. For making mommy sad.

The doorbell rung.

"It must be granny." – Tomoko spoke with a soft smile, untangling the small arms from her – "Why don't you go open the door, Ko-chan?"

Little Kouichi nodded, running to the door. He fought a little with the keys but managed to open it, seeing his granny standing there with a smile and…were those crayons?

Laughing in delight Kouichi took the crayons with a hushed 'thank you, granny!' before dashing back to the living room. He couldn't wait to use them all! He even ignored mommy telling him not to run!

"Thank you." – Tomoko spoke softly, watching as her son became completely immersed in his search for paper, his innocent mind flooded with a thousand drawings.

"You're welcome. Now go before he remembers you. "

Tomoko smiled and left, heart a little more at ease at seeing her son happy. Yet she couldn't help her masochist mind from inserting another Ko-chan in that picture.


	7. Day care

Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long. I kindda got sidetracked with other things. Oh, and I'm sorry for not putting the approximate age of the twins like I said I would. I'll start doing it from now on. -.-

**Digidestined Ninja of Sunshine** – Definitely fangirl time! (imagining Kouichi spreading the crayons everywhere and drawing his family with a smile).

**Asarikou-chan** – I had a cousin with the same problem. I hope your little brother doesn't drive you too crazy in those situations. And Kouichi will always be the most innocent of the twins, even if they are both still very innocent considering their age.

**PorcelainDollxx** – Kouichi is extremely cute. It's normal for kids to think every family is like their own and Kouichi is no different. I'm feeling better too. Thanks for asking! ^^

**nene-san** – It's the twins fault for being so cute. I'm just trying to write it down. The scary man was their father. I'm not sure if the divorce was nasty about money (although Tomoko doesn't appear to receive any for Kouichi) but I can see them arguing about splitting the twins.

**LBanime** – Thank you for the compliment. I sympathize with Tomoko a lot (more than Kousei). I can't help it. Mothers can have such a special bond with their kids and to 'lose' one of them, well…it's just one of those things that will feel wrong for the rest of her life.

* * *

The other

_Prompt: Day care_

_Age: around 2-3 year old_

* * *

Kouji stared, a frown marking his young face. He didn't like this place. Sure there were toys and other kids but it was too loud and it smells funny. He didn't like that woman either. She smiled too much. It was scary.

"Do I really have to go?" – he asked, looking up at his daddy in hopes for a way out. But instead of a smile and a hug all he got was a strange look.

"Kouji, we talked about it before. Takeda-san will take care of you now so listen to her, okay?"

"But…"

"Kouji." – Kousei spoke in a lower tone, signaling the talk was over.

Little Kouji nodded and walked further into the room, dejected. Then, in a blink of an eye his daddy was gone and he was alone in a room full of children he didn't know with a woman that scares him.

Why?

Why daddy had to leave him here? Why daddy couldn't take Kouji with him?

Would daddy come back? But what if daddy changed again? What if he decided he didn't want Kouji anymore?

Little Kouji looked down. He wanted his toy, the dark scary wolf. The toy would surely scare the others and keep him safe. But daddy said to leave it at home.

"Ano, Kouji-chan?" – the woman spoke softly but still smiling. Kouji looked at her, unsure of what to do – "Why don't you come with me? We'll find you a place to sit."

Looking around Kouji realized the kids were now sitting on the floor, drawing with big crayons. He wanted to go, but he didn't know them. What if the kids got mad at him for coming? What if there was no place for him?

Before little Kouji decided what to do a child approached. It was a boy wearing blue. He had black hair and dark eyes. Kouji stared. It was almost like he saw this boy before.

"Hi! I'm Ken!" – the boy offered his hand. Little Kouji looked from Ken to the woman, trying to decide what to do. Realizing the boy was a lot less scary he took Ken's hand.

"I'm Kouji." – little Kouji smiled a bit.

Before Kouji knew it he was sitting on the floor with the other kids. But they weren't drawing anymore. Instead they were all looking at him and making questions.

"What's your name?"

"How old are you?"

"Where do you live?"

"What's your favorite color?"

"Was that your daddy?"

Kouji recoiled, face pink. He wasn't used to so much attention. But Ken was still holding his hand and smiling so it couldn't be bad, right?

At least until someone made the forbidden question.

"Where is your mommy?"


	8. Swing

Okay, before anything else I'm terribly sorry I took that long to update. Other things got (and still are) in the way and, when I finally managed some time I realize I had a major block with not just that but ALL my stories. To say it's frustrating doesn't even begin to describe it. Even this small chapter was already a struggle. I just hope it still pleases you guys.

**Digidestined Ninja of Sunshine** – Yes! That Ken! I just couldn't resist. I don't like season 02 but Ken is a very interesting character and I think he would befriend the twins easily. Hopefuly this chapter will make you smile as well. ^^

**nene-san** – Let's kidnap the twins and hug them! u.u And yes, the issues are starting to appear, as you'll see in this chapter too.

**PorcelainDollxx** – I always saw communication as a big issue between Kousei and Kouji. I'm not sure Ken will appear again but I'll try. Kouji can't grown completely alone, can he? By the way, I was reading the reviews in search of prompts and found one you mentioned the swings, hence this chapter was made. Thank you! ^^

**zaviour** – I'm not sure I understood about the element part but I'll do my best to explain why Kouji is such a loner. Thanks for your support!

* * *

_Prompt: Swing_

_Suggested by PorcelainDollxx_

_Age: 3-4 years old_

* * *

Up and down. Up and down.

Little Kouichi smiled. He loved the park but the swing was special. He loved to feel the wind hitting his face, the way he would feel so tall. But most of all, he loved the view. The way the ground would look a little farther away and the sky a little closer.

_Freedom._ – Kouichi remembered with a proud smile. He had told granny about how he felt and that's what she called it.

However, there was always a moment when little Kouichi would regret coming to the park and the swing. It was the moment when the children would go away, returning to their parents. Not their 'mommies' or their 'mommies and grannies' but their parent_**s**_. A mommy and a daddy.

And little Kouichi couldn't understand that. Why the other children had two when he only had one?

Where was his daddy?

Up and down. Up and down.

Kouichi remembers when he asked.

"It is a long story, Ko-chan. I'll tell you when you're older." – that's what his mommy said. She had smiled back then but Kouichi knew she was sad. She stared at him funny after that, like she sometimes did.

Deciding not to make his mommy sad again little Kouichi was a good boy the rest of the day. He ate his vegetables, brushed his teeth and went to bed when mommy told him to.

But he couldn't forget. He had to know why.

Up and down. Up and down.

And then, the very next day he asked granny the same question. Granny was always explaining him things. She would help!

But she did not.

"I'm sorry, Kouichi. Only your mother can tell you that." – she said. But granny didn't look sad like mommy, no. She looked…strange. Like when Kouichi had a fever and had to take that smelly thing in a spoon.

In the end, those reactions only made little Kouichi more confuse. All the other children had daddies. Why he didn't?

Up and down. Up and down.

Kouichi pushed harder, trying to get higher in the little swing. He feels angry and sad and angry again. He wanted a daddy but he didn't know where to get one!

Maybe he could ask one of the other children? Maybe they remember where they get their daddies?

Up and down.

Or maybe daddy was supposed to be always here, like mommy was.

Maybe daddy went away.

Maybe…he didn't like Kouichi.

Up…

Little Kouichi bit back a sob, tears gathering in his eyes. And in his innocent mind he realized something that would haunt him for the rest of his life.

He wanted daddy. But daddy didn't want him.

"Ko-chan! It's time to go home!" – Satomi called from a nearby bench.

_Mommy wants me._ – little Kouichi thought, trying to reassure himself even if he didn't know what 'reassure' means – _Mommy and granny. _

And with that knowledge held close to his heart Kouichi jumped from the swing, running back to his mommy.


	9. Play

I'm so sorry! I'm very busy right now and trying to recover from a major block. This story kind of slipped from my mind. I'm really, really sorry for that! I wish I could promise it won't happen again but since I can't I hope you will all believe me I'll try harder.

This chapter may seem a little different, especially the end, but the story remain as a collection of one shots. I will not transform that in something else despite the 'cliffhanger'. I also apologized for any mistakes since I had just finished this chapter in a hurry and had no time to check everything as I usually do. I'm also sorry for not having time to answer the reviews.

I can only say updates will be slower and I thank you all for your support.

* * *

Prompt: Play

Age: around 4-5 years old

* * *

Little Kouji stood still, his dark eyes searching everywhere. He wasn't really sure how he ended up here, on the stage, wearing some big, itchy costume but it would be alright. He just had to say the right lines.

Kouji checked the other kids on the stage. Some of them forgot what they had to say, or said it wrong. Little Kouji puffed his chest at that. He knew what he had to say. He did not forget. Now he only had to wait until it was his time and he could show daddy!

Trying to hide his smile, Kouji looked around one more time. All the kids' parents were there, smiling and taking pictures. Kouji wasn't sure if he wanted a picture dressed like this. And what was he supposed to be again? Oh right, a gardener.

_It's better than a flower._ – casting a look at his friend, Kouji fought very hard not to laugh. Ken was standing on the other side of the stage, wrapped in green paper, pieces of a shorter, rounder pink paper around his head. Ken's face was so funny! Pink just like the paper!

"I-I am a rose… I… smell nice…" – Ken spoke, his voice very low. Kouji watched with amusement as he seemed to become even more pink.

_Pay attention._ – little Kouji remembered himself as he once again counted the kids. Five more and it would be his turn.

_And I am the gardener._ – Kouji repeated on his mind, pleased when he didn't mistake the words – _The flowers are my friends and I take good care of them all._

But that little happiness vanished when dark eyes could not find the one he was looking for.

_Not again._ – Kouji looked again, and again and again, desperately searching for his father – _You said you would be here! You promised! _

Anxious, Kouji turned to the kids again. Then at the adults. They all seemed happy so why he couldn't be happy too? Why his daddy wasn't here?

Who would be proud if not daddy? Who would say his costume was beautiful or funny or that he said the lines right? Who would take pictures?

Who would hug him and take him home?

"I'm a sunflower! I follow the sun!"

_You're not a real sunflower._

"I'm a daisy!"

_You are not!_

"Violet!"

_Your costume is stupid._

"Lily!"

_You said your line wrong. _

"Tulip!"

_Shut up!_

Little Kouji glared. Some part of him was aware it was his turn but he didn't care. He just stood there, in the middle of the stage, glaring at the kids, the adults, the teacher and pretty much everyone he could turn his eyes to.

Because daddy wasn't there. Kouji had put a stupid costume, memorized a stupid line and was now standing at this stupid stage and his daddy wasn't there!

"Kouji-kun!" – the teacher called in a whisper. She was standing in a corner of the stage, motioning for him to come forward and say his line – "Please, say it! 'And I am the gardener…'"

But Kouji didn't care. Why should he if his daddy wasn't here to see?

"Kouji-kun!"

"No!" – he growled as loud as he could. Tearing his costume, he turned and run fast as he could, quickly disappearing behind a door.

Stunned at the outburst both adults and kids remained silent for a long while. In a way or another, they all wondered how such a young, sweet boy could be this angry with apparently no reason. Only a couple of them noticed the boy's father wasn't there.

But they all noticed to where the door Kouji took open to.

The street.


	10. TV

Hey there, I'm still alive! In a hurry, but alive.

For the ones still reading this story, I can't thank you guys enough! My writers block is finally starting to fade. I still don't have much free time, but things should get better in about two weeks or so. Hopefully I'll be able to update more from there on.

Please forgive any mistakes. I just finished this chapter and was too anxious to check it over and over (like I usually do).

Now, on with the story! ^^

* * *

_The Other_

Prompt: TV (suggested by** LBanime**)

Age: around 4-5 years old

* * *

Little Kouichi held his breath as he took yet another step, his white sock helping him in being silent. Dark eyes wide, he stared unblinking at his target. His mommy was home (a big surprise, it was usually granny), and she was sitting on the couch, staring at the TV like it was the biggest, most wonderful toy in the world.

Why?

Taking another step, Kouichi tried to understand again. His head hurt for so much thinking but he didn't want to be left out. So, the boy pondered, even if he wasn't sure what 'ponder' means.

Mommy was home.

Mommy was watching TV.

Mommy wasn't watching with him.

But why? It wasn't like Kouichi didn't like to watch TV. He did, very much! He liked the cartoons, and the games, and the films made with doe*. And lions! Kouichi loves lions! Those were the best! And mommy liked those too! She was always smiling and laughing when they watched together.

Another step. Kouichi internally cheered. He was getting closer, closer than last time. He had tried before but mommy would always send him back. Last time she looked so angry little Kouichi almost gave up, but now he was happy he did not. Maybe he could make it this time? Sure it was late, and he should be sleeping, but he wanted to know what was keeping his mommy there.

Music echoed in the room and little Kouichi recoiled, scared he would be caught. But then he recognized it. It was the song for that show, the boring one with the man that always talks. Mommy always watched it.

And indeed, as the man started talking, Kouichi saw his mommy move, sitting on the edge of the couch, getting even closer to the TV. Curious and exited, little Kouichi took another step, and another and another. One of the boards groaned and he quickly ducked behind the couch. Heart beating fast, he waited for mommy to see him and send him back to bed but mommy never came. Nothing did. He cheered.

On the TV, the man keeps on talking.

Holding his breath, Kouichi got on his fours. He reunited all the courage he had and circled the sofa. Then he took a deep breath and, in the bravest act of his young life, lifted his head and stared at the TV.

But there was nothing there. No cartoon, no lions. There wasn't even a dinosaur like the movie he saw last time. The TV was just showing a street, like the big ones near the park. There was a police car with the lights on and Kouichi stared at it.

The man from the show keeps on talking, and Kouichi saw him on the sidewalk close to the police car. It was very strange, that man usually sat on a white table when he talks. Why he was on the street this time? And why were all of that people there too? Was the policeman on the police car giving candy?

But then why he couldn't see any child? No one gives candy to adults! Everyone knows that!

The car's door opened and a policeman walked off. Little Kouichi stared harder, looking for candy just in case there was some (although adults receiving candy seemed really wrong) but all he saw was another policeman coming out from the back seat and he was holding someone. Someone small, wearing a police jacket far too big.

A child?

_He looks sad_. – Kouichi stared at the child. He could tell it was a boy, even with the long, black hair all messed up.

"Thank God!" – the exclamation made Kouichi squeak and hide back in the couch. Unfortunately, it was of little use.

"Kouichi! You should be in bed!" – getting up, Tomoko went for her son. In a flash she had the struggling child on her arms and was marching to the child's room.

"But mommy! I wanna see the boy!" – little Kouichi complained. He tried to see the TV once more from his place on his mommy's shoulders but it was no use. Even when he squinted it was no use. He could not tell the boy from the adults anymore.

Tomoko closed her eyes for a moment, ignoring her son's pleas. She could not have that conversation now. It was too early! She wasn't prepared!

And yet a voice keeps whispering she would never be.

"Mommy? Why was the boy sad?" – Kouichi asked in a whisper, tired from all the struggle and from being up for so long. It was way past his bed time.

"…Because he was lost." – finally they reached the bedroom and Tomoko laid her precious son on the bed, tucking him in with all the love on her heart.

Little Kouichi blinked. Something on that answer didn't seem right. That and mommy had that strange look again.

"Mommy, are you sad?"

"No, Kou-chan. I'm happy. Very happy. "

Kouichi could only stare as his mommy scratched her eyes. Maybe she was sleepy too? Kouichi's eyes were always itching when he felt sleepy.

"Come to sleep, mommy. We can share the bed."

Tomoko smiled.

"I'm come in a moment, okay Kou-chan?"

"Kay." – Kouichi mumbled before his eyes finally closed, the tired child falling in a blissful sleep.

Tomoko's smile faltered and once again she had to dry her tearful eyes. Bending down, she gave her son a soft kiss before getting up and quickly leaving the room. Somehow she still managed to catch the last end of the news.

…_the Minamoto family had a happy ending, with father and son reunited once more._

"Oh, Kouji. My little Kouji. Thank God."

* * *

*Kouichi is talking about stop-motion films, which are usually made with doe or something similar. Some examples are Chicken Run and Corpse Bride.


	11. Pet

Okay, I don't even know where to begin. I know I'm terribly late, and I deeply apologize. That's the deal: I was studding to a really hard test. I'm not sure how to put it in English. According to my translator it's called 'Public tender' or something like that. Bottom line it's some seriously badass exam I have to be approved on in order to get a job that pays well. The problem is, I studied, did the test and around two weeks after it was all canceled and rescheduled. That's right: rescheduled! Means I have to study all over again. Lucky me -.-'

So, that's my life so far. To make things worse the more I study, the more I get a block. Honestly, my imagination hates me.

I got some time and worked this chapter out. Once again it wasn't revised the way I would have liked but well, better than nothing, right? I'm not sure I liked my work though. I need to sit down and consider what I want to do with this story.

Once again I'm terribly sorry. Wish I could give you guys some hope about updates but I can't. I will try to work harder on 'The Other', though.

Now on with the story!

Warning: no poodle was hurt on the writing of this chapter.

* * *

The Other

Prompt: Pet

Age: around 5 – 6 years old

* * *

Kousei sighed, wondering once again if such good idea was really that good. Around him everything was chaos. There were children running around, pleading and crying, some demanding and throwing fits. The so called adults did little better, half bending to their child's will, unsure of what to do. On the background, echoing like an endless music, the animals continued to whine and bark and ...bleat?

_The hell am I doing here?_ – the man thought, glaring at some puppies jumping and barking and promptly ignoring the goats and other strange animals. And to say he was here to buy one.

As if reading his father's thoughts, Kouji turned to the man.

"Why are we here?" – the boy demanded, his expression too hard for someone so young. He was the only boy that wasn't running around or begging for a pet. In fact, Kouji didn't seem happy at all.

And even if most times Kousei was grateful for the quiet attitude, he was starting to worry. No child should be this quiet and yet his son always behaved like that.

Quiet and angry.

And alone. So alone.

_Why? He has all the toys, everything a kid could want. Why he has to be like that? _

"Dad!"

"Well, I thought you would like to see the animals." – the man answered, casting some deep thoughts away. He knew why his son was like that, the school counselor had explained many times. Dwell on it would be of no good.

Besides, just because he knew doesn't mean it could be fixed.

"Poodles are stupid." – the boy declared, as he glared at the dogs and the girls around them. Both wore pink, sparkly clothes which, to a boy on Kouji's age, is nothing short to the portrait of hell.

"There are not just poodles here. Why don't you look around? "

Kouji didn't seem much convinced. And even if he was, years taught him his dad could not be trusted. Even if he found something he really liked, Kouji doubted he would bring it home. He would probably end up with a picture, if much.

And yet there are some laws that can't be broken, no matter how grumpy you are. Like the natural attraction between children and puppies. It took a while and more than a couple pushes, but eventually it worked.

"Are you sure?" – Kousei asked, wondering how his son managed to find that dog. It was not playing with the others. In fact it wasn't even free but confined to a small cage. Briefly the man wondered if that pup was sick. It was definitely smaller than the others, even with the mean look.

But Kouji didn't budge. Raising his small hand, he squeezed it between the bars.

"Don't! He bites! "

And sure enough the dog did just that.

"Ouch!" – Kouji cried, face contorted in pain. He didn't back away, though. Instead he held his ground, even if tears were gathering on his eyes.

"Kouji! Get away from it!" – Kousei called but didn't move. The dog still had the hand on its mouth. To pull Kouji now would only cause more damage.

But once again, the boy ignored his father.

"You want out, don't you?" – in the tense silence that fell around them, the question was like a bomb. It was an obvious conclusion, and yet it held a meaning far too deep for a child to grasp.

Blue eyes met the brown one of the dog's. Kousei held his breath.

Then the dog let go. Sniffing the small hand, it liked it.

Kouji giggled.

"What in God's name happened here?" – a woman asked to no one in particular, staring eye wide at the child and dog – "That dog never liked anyone outside his litter. That's why he's the only one left. "

Strangely enough, it made sense. To Kousei at least.

And maybe, just maybe, it made sense to little Kouji as well.

"I'll take that dog."

"But sir, I don't recommend-"

"I said I'll take it." – Kousei stood straight, eyes hard like stone. He was a businessman after all. There was no way that woman would intimidate him or change his mind.

Realizing she had no other choice, the woman walked away to settle the sell. Not without sending the dog and child a last fearful look. Kousei wasn't worried, though. Not when Kouji was still giggling.

Perhaps that wasn't such a bad idea.

"Dad, can I call Ken over to play with the dog?"

_No._ – the man mused, hiding his smile – _Not bad at all._


End file.
